The Light & The Dark Knight
by purplesamurai
Summary: A Swan Queen Knight AU story. A power hungry Cora. Leads to both Knights, seeing each other in battle and that's when their lives change forever. Inspired by a sq edit on Tumblr by Quinnfabrai, They have also allowed me to use two of the pictures in my cover art. :D
1. Princess Emma

**A/N I don't know if anyone's going to be interested in this story, but i was inspired by a swan queen edit on Tumblr by Quinnfabrai. **

**I think i know where i want to take the story, The first chapter is a small look into Emma's past, how she came to the present and the second chapter will look into Regina's past. **

**I do not own the characters of once upon a time, I apologize for spelling/punctuation mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once Upon a time, Queen White and her prince, of the light kingdom, Had a baby girl.<p>

They named her Emma and she was the most beautiful baby in the land.

The following years past quickly. to quickly for the Queen, she wished Emma could stay young forever and not know of the harsh realities of life.

Emma had a loving childhood, her child years were spent learning to read and write and playing games with her best friend Ruby, who was the cook's granddaughter, she was the same age as Emma and meet when they were seven years old.

She also loved the outdoors, exploring everywhere she could go, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind and at the age of eleven she started to watch her father practice with his sword, with the other knights of the kingdom.

She would watch her father in awe as her father glided easily through the air with his sword.

Once she was 14, she knew she wanted to follow in her fathers footsteps. she would practice with a stick as a sword in the stables regularly.

She never wore dresses, unless it was a formal occasion and when she told her mother, that she wanted to be a knight of the kingdom, she rejected the idea instantly and for many months, refused to even talk about it.

However Emma was head strong, but she also had the kindest heart. It took her a year, of persistance and her mother catching her sword playing. For her mother to allow her to practice with her father.

"The princess is growing up fast" one knight said, to Emma's father, as he and Emma were softly, sword playing

"I know, I should have known when she was eleven, that she would want to be like me"

"whys that?"

"She would watch me and always ask, about what Knights do" he smiled

"Father" Emma smiled

"Sorry Honey, but I guess the signs were always there"

"I am just glad mother is letting me practice with you, it took me ages to convince her"

"That is true, your mother is very stubborn and doesn't want to see you hurt"

"I know father" she smiled

* * *

><p>For the following years, Emma leaned of the kingdom, the ways, what is expected of a Queen and her best friend Ruby, had moved away into a local village, she found work in a bar and Emma barely saw her, so Emma spent all her free time seeing to the horses and training with her father.<p>

At 19, Tensions with the dark kingdom had built and the Queen allowed her daughter to learn about warfare, how to defend their home and how to attack an enemies castle. She wanted her daughter to be able to defend herself, if something was to happen to her or David.

This is when she meet Graham, he was a huntsman, slightly older, rouged looking but handsome.

She spent many hours for the following three months, going through information from various sources, it became tedious, but she was determined, she wanted to be the best knight in the kingdom, after her father.

The day after Emma's 20th birthday, her mother sat her down, in her bedroom, which was plain white and only had a bed, wardrobe and dressing table within

"Honey, I am proud of you, I know I didn't support your choice at first, but I couldn't bear to see you unhappy, I am glad I let you practice with your father"

"Thank-you for understanding, in the end" she smiled

"I do have a condition, if you are to become a knight" she said sternly

Emma's eyed widened, she hadn't expected there to be conditions

"You must find a husband, one which is acceptable to the political system of our kingdom"

"A husband?" Emma spat. appalled

"yes, preferably one that is high standing and capable"

"I haven't even had a boyfriend, let alone a husband" Emma spat

"I thought you and Graham, had an understanding?" she tilted her head

"No, his my friend" Emma stood walking to the window

"my maid, tells me she saw you kissing"

Emma's face slightly reddened

"I kissed him once, but its nothing, I felt nothing. I'm going to my room" Emma snapped, walking off

* * *

><p>Emma spent the next months, training hard, she wasn't going to let her mother's condition, distract her and she went up against follow swordsman and beat them easily<p>

Her father agreed to her pitting her skills, against follow knights of the kingdom and at first she found it difficult to match them. She needed more strength, so she took to running and lifting objects, to build her muscles and six months later, her parents noted the change in Emma's body image.

She was more toned, her upper arms, had more muscle. Her mother keep telling her, she needed to keep her femininity, but the blonde was having none of it. She was still pissed that she had been told to find a husband.

A month before Emma's 21st birthday, there was a security breach, and for the first time, Emma was in the middle of a proper fight, a dozen men, had got into the castle grounds. Emma grabbed her sword and with her father and five other knights, managed to defeat the intruders within minutes.

"Emma, Emma" a shout came across the grounds, it was her mother, running towards her, she hugged her and checked her other

"I am fine" she said, as her father and two knights came to stand next to her

"My Queen, your daughter has the courage of a thousand men" a knight said and bowed his head

"You have proven your bravery and skill Emma, you will become a knight at the age of 21" her father said proudly

Emma grinned and hugged her father

"My Queen, what shall we do about these men" the Knight gestured to the men on the floor, in various places

"Find out who they are, where they have come and I want to know how they managed to get into the grounds" she said seriously and began to walk inside

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Princess Regina

Four years before Princess Emma was born.

Queen Cora and her husband King Henry, of the dark kingdom, Had a baby girl.

They named her Regina and she was the most beautiful baby in the land.

The years past slowly, to slowly for the Queen, she had high expectations for her daughter, in her adult life.

Regina's child years were spent learning how to read and write and exploring the grounds of the palace, but always with a guard

Her only happiness was her father, the horses in the stables and her apple tree, which she had planted with her father.

From the age of thirteen, she was taught the ways of the kingdom and how she should act.

It wasn't until the age of 15, that Regina made her first proper friend, a stable boy named Daniel and it opened her heart, she found herself amazed at how carefree she became, to the point, where she planned to run away with him.

Of course, her mother found out and on the very night, that her daughter planned to run away, she caught him outside of the stables, before he could go inside.

She considered death for the stable boy, but the boy was far to young for such a fate, so she banished him from the kingdom and if he was to return, she would have no choice, but to end his life.

Regina had waited for him, for twenty minutes, in the stables

When the barn door opened, Her mother walked into the stables, with hands clasped together and two guards by her side

"Dearest, did you really believe, I would not find out about your little plan?"

"Mother" she gasped

"No daughter of mine, is going to run away with a stable boy" she laughed

"Where is Daniel" Regina snapped

"He is gone, (she looked on in disgust) I thought you had more sense, than to attempt such a thing, where would you have gone, you wouldn't have lasted a day" she stood rooted and the spot, glaring at her daughter

"I love him, mother" Regina cried

"You do not know what love is, you are too young for such inclinations, you have duties, you are to be Queen someday and I will not have you be weak, love is weakness, Regina"

"Mother!" Regina snapped, tears falling down her cheeks

"You have left me no choice but to banish him from the kingdom and tomorrow I shall have you meet with Rumpelstiltskin, a man who will show you your destiny" she smiled

"I will not, mother"

"Come, you will see things differently tomorrow" she said, gesturing to the barn doors

Regina ran out, straight to her chambers and cried, for the rest of that night

The next day, she did met with Rumpelstiltskin, she had no choice, she thought he was a strange little man, she thought he was mad even, she paid him little attention, and concentrated on her thoughts of Daniel and finding him.

But it was impossible, to do such a thing.

* * *

><p>Three days after Regina's 18th birthday, Daniel returned, to see her.<p>

He sneaked into the stables, where Regina stood, patting her horse

"Regina" he whispered, approaching her slowly and she turned round in surprise and ran to hug him

"I have missed you" she said and before he could reply, her mother and a guard appeared

"I warned you, to stay away" she said, approaching them

"I tried, but I can't" he replied

"I will not allow it"

He stepped forward, hands up pleadingly

"You have left me no choice, I will not allow this" she snapped, looking him up and down, then gesturing for her guard, to do the unthinkable

The guard stepped forward and within 2 steps of the boy, he stabbed him with the dagger, that was hidden in his hand

Regina cried out and caught Daniel in her arms, as he fell, clutching to him, hysterically

"HOW COULD YOU" she snapped angrily, looking to her mother

"He knew what would happen, upon his return, this is not my fault"

"I HATE YOU" she screamed

Cora said nothing

Regina cupped Daniels face

"Don't leave me, your all I have" she whispered, tears still falling down her face

He smiled wearily and closed his eyes

"NO, NO" she shouted

"Take my daughter to her room" her mother told the guard and she walked away, leaving her daughter on the ground

* * *

><p>For the days that followed Regina felt numb, she hadn't cried since that night.<p>

Only her time with attending her apple tree in the palace garden, slightly eased her pain, like herself. it could not leave the palace and neither truly belonged.

She continued to be taught by Rumpelstiltskin in all matters of politics and darkness

"You will learn" He cackled standing with Princess Regina in the garden of the castle

"For what purpose?"

"To defeat your enemies of course"

"We have no enemies" she replied, still feeling numb

"We will, dearie, you will see"

At 20, Regina threw herself into becoming the best Knight in the kingdom, it was her escape from her prison, but for everyday that she trained, she lost more of who she was.

It took years of tedious training and brainwashing, for her mother to finally believe Regina was ready, to embark on her destiny.

She became closed off, fearless and she even used a few swordsman, for a few minutes of pleasure, to make her forget the world, but it never worked

She was now everything her mother wanted her to be, and her father was too weak to stop.

* * *

><p>Regina, stood proudly, in her Black armour and sword, that has been especially made for her, for this day, her shoulder length, dark brown hair flowing down<p>

"Father, The day has finally arrived, I am officially a Knight" she told him, looking at the Knights and swordsman in the grey courtyard

"You will lead them well" he said

"They are scared of me" she said bitterly, then added

"I can't keep living like this. Seven years father, What mother did to me, what she took from me, its eating me alive, that's why I do this" she raised her sword, looking to it

Her mother came to stand next to her

"This is power Regina"

Regina raised an eyebrow

"Will I be going on a mission?" she asked, she wanted nothing more, than to get as far away from her prison

"No dearest, but your day will soon come, where you can truly prove yourself to the kingdom"

A guard approached and bowed

"My Queen, news of our swordsman in the white kingdom" he held out a parchment, that had ribbon tied round

She opened it, knowing what it would say

"Why was our swordsman, in the Queen White kingdom, mother?" Regina asked

"A treaty between our kingdoms dear, why so many questions?"

"I am curious, that is all" she looked down, to the grey of the cobbled ground

"The White kingdom is nothing to be curious about, they are savages"

"Savages you wish to have a treaty with?" Regina sassed

"There will be no such treaty as of now, they have killed our swordsman, this is an act of war" she said disgustedly

Regina clenched her sword and muttered

"Savages indeed"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	3. I Have Heard Stories

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I know this chapter is not that long, but I wanted to get something up for you all. **

**This chapter is now in the present and I wanted to do a kind of, paralleling. **

* * *

><p>Emma stood proudly, in her silver armor with sword, her long blonde hair, flowing down her back.<p>

"Father, I am so excited this day has finally arrived and that the celebrations have been such a success" she told him.

"As am I" he replied, standing next to her in his full armor and her mother was busy, with farewells to the guests and the noble people of the kingdom.

"Father (she looked to him, seriously) I have heard rumors among the knights, of tension between our kingdom and the dark kingdom, is this true?"

"Emma, (he sighed) today is your day, don't worry about such things"

"I know father, but you never did tell me, who those men were that attacked us"

He sighed.

"Were those men from the dark kingdom?" she asked.

"Yes, yes they were"

"What will happen now?"

"We carry on"

* * *

><p>That evening Emma and Graham were walking through the Castle, towards the Hall and Emma was once more pondering on thoughts, about the Dark Kingdom, she glanced to Graham and said<p>

"I have heard stories of the dark kingdom, yet I have never been, have you seen such a place?" Emma asked, her curiosity about the place had become more prominent over the past weeks.

"I have" he replied.

"And?"

"It looks much like our kingdom, but the politics and lifestyle is not"

"Have you seen Their Queen?"

"I have crossed paths with Queen Mills, yes" she shivered at the memory, but Emma didn't notice.

"And is she like my mother?"

He laughed.

"Queen Mills, is manipulative and has made her daughter heartless, she is nothing like your mother" he snapped.

"Do you believe she sent those men here?"

"I believe so"

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means she is up to no good...lets not talk no more of the dark kingdom princess, lets enjoy the feast your parents have had, the cooks prepare" he smiled.

"Okay"she muttered sadly and they walked through the doors into the grand hall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over in the dark kingdom.<p>

Princess Regina had just returned from her training session, when she noticed her mother in deep conversation with her political advisor.

She approached them quickly.

"I believe sanctions, are our best form of action to this incident, my Queen"

"What do you suggest?" he firmly said.

"Our current trade agreement, of food and cloth"

Cora nodded, she had expected this, it was her first step in her plans and she had to be clever and play the game.

"Of course" she replied, noticing Regina coming to stand next to her.

"Regina, Dear, you are back already"

"Yes mother"

She looked back to her advisor.

"Proceed with the sanctions" he told him.

"Yes, my Queen" he walked away.

"Sanctions, mother?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they cannot get off lightly, after what they have done"

"What do you believe they will do, upon such action?"

"Accept it" she smirked and they then proceeded to walk, towards Queen Mill's chambers.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I have heard stories of the White Kingdom, yet I have never seen such a place, have you been there?" she asked, her curiosity about the place had become more prominent, over the past weeks.<p>

Queen Mills, cupped her hands together, as she walked and she sighed.

"I have dear and everything is what you see here, apart from the people and their ways"

"Have you met with Queen White?"

Her mother scoffed.

"I have crossed path with her, once or twice in the past"

"Is she like you, mother?"

Queen Mills laughed.

"No dear, She leads her people with no authority, she is weak and has made her daughter weak, how she can they lead a kingdom, is beyond me" she smirked.

Regina frowned and after a moment, she asked

"Do you believe they know, that those men, were from here?"

"Of course"

"What does this mean for us?"

"It means, we shall not be dealing with such savages, no longer" she smiled to herself.

"Okay" they stopped outside the chamber doors.

"Now dear, get some rest, I have important matters to attend too"

Regina narrowed her eyes briefly before saying

"Night, Mother"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. She's The Chosen One

**A/N I'm going to move the story along a bit, in the next few chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Four Months later, in the light kingdom.<p>

"I Don't understand David, our people are protesting, there is fighting, I have tried to reason, but nothing seems to work, I always seem to be one step behind"

"I believe this all started with those men who attacked us, from the dark kingdom, all those months ago, I know their Queen has something to do with all this"

She sighed sadly looking at a picture of her father on the wall. of their grand hall.

"I fear Queen Mills, is looking to take control of our kingdom" she sighed.

"It seems so, I think we need to prepare for the worst scenario"

"I agree"

Suddenly Emma bounded into the hall.

"I can't believe you want me to marry...that...him" she spat.

"Honey..."

"No, I will not be a pawn, to smooth things over within the kingdom" she spat again, staring at them.

"Emma, A wedding would be a cause for celebration, the people would come together, at this time of unrest"

"I barely know him" she replied.

"He likes you very much, honey"

"I have known him two months mother, two months!, I see him as more of a brother than a husband" she frowned.

"Give it time" her father then said and Emma shook her head.

"You may not tell me everything of what is going on within the kingdom and I have spent many months, following your instructions of reading and training and all I ask, is not to force me into something I do not wish to do" and she turned around and walked out. Leaving both her parents, with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dark kingdom.<p>

Regina had barely seen her mother for the last month or so. She had been hidden away with political advisor's or in conversation with Rumpelstiltskin.

She had tried to find out from her father, what was going on, but he told her, it was nothing to worry about and that she needed to concentrate on her knight skills.

"Jefferson, I am told to train, yet I am bored, I know everything to know about being a knight" Regina said, standing in the cobbled yard, in her armor and swaying her sword.

"I am aware, Princess" he replied flatly, bringing his hands to pull his black long jacket, into place.

"I think she is trying to keep me busy, but I am not stupid, I know she's up to something" she smirked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the unrest, in the light kingdom" he smiled.

"Unrest?" Regina quirked an eyebrow and him.

"I believe the people are unhappy and are beginning to lash out"

"How do you know this?" she narrowed her eyes, wondering why he was being open with her.

"I have my sources" he smirked.

"And why do you tell me this? she brought her sword up, pointing it at him playfully.

"I don't know, maybe I have known you long enough, to know that deep down your not like your mother" he stared at her.

She tilted her head and scoffed.

"What else do you know, Jefferson?" she put her sword down in front of her and eyed the man.

"Only that your mother has her spies in the light kingdom, they tell her of movements within the kingdom and she recently ordered information on their weaponry and swordsman"

"Hmmm, interesting" she muttered to herself ,before continuing to sway her sword once more.

* * *

><p>In the hall of the castle. Her mother was speaking with Rumpelstiltskin.<p>

"She is the chosen one dearie" he grinned.

"You have said that before, but you show me no proof, all I have is your word" she replied, slowly glancing around the room.

"I see the future and I have told you of events, that you have seen come true, surely that is proof enough" he cackled.

"You do have a gift, I don't deny that (she smirked) But do I see my daughter being the one, who brings me control of both kingdoms?"

she stopped and glanced to him.

"I am still not convinced, there's...still that bit of humanity, heart, still there, within her, I see it" she looked down and sighed.

"You then need to do something, that will make her lose all heart" he cackled again before adding

"Her father maybe..."

"What about him?" she narrowed her eyes.

He grinned.

"Make her believe he been fatally injured or taken..because of Queen White" he cackled again.

"Will you stop doing that" Cora snapped, before saying "We have a lot to do, before I even think of such a thing, but I will think of something" she then dismissed him and continued to stew on her thoughts.

And it was true, it took, a further five months of sabotages, gaining allegiance with unsavory men who ventured into the light kingdom and caused trouble, all to make Queen Snow look weaker and not in control of her kingdom.

These unsavory men then attacked places just inside the dark kingdoms borders, which were made to look like signs of aggression, towards the dark kingdom. from the light kingdom.

And this is when Queen Mills ordered the borders to be closed to all non-residents of the dark kingdom and she sent men to the border, to make it look like she was making sure no one entered.

This forced Queen Snow, to seek her out in writing and ask for hostilities to stop and to allow people to move freely, amongst both kingdoms.

Cora scoffed at such a notion and replied with

_If you cannot keep control of your people, then I shall have to intervene. I shall not have my people feel threatened._

And that's what she did, a month later, she sent 150 men into the light kingdom to take control.

* * *

><p>They had forged 5 miles into the light kingdom, taking control of minor settlements, before Queen Snow continued to try at settle things peacefully, but in the end she had no choice but to send a number of her swordsman, to try and defend the furthering advancement, of Queen Mills men.<p>

"It's not working my Queen" a head's swordsman told Queen Snow, upon returning from the forest.

"What is your assessment"

"Well over a hundred men in dark armor, all equip and seemingly prepared, they showed no mercy to anyone who stood in their way"

She shook her head and clenched her fist.

"How much further have they advanced?"

"At least another mile, my Queen"

"At this rate they will be upon the Castle, within months" David said sadly.

"We can't let that happen, I will meet once more with the advisor's and we shall have to come up with a better plan, to stop this" Snow replied firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Regina see's Emma for the first time next chapter. Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
